Call Me Maybe?
by Selfless Summoner
Summary: "Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe?" -berawal dari pertemuan- tabrakan- berakhir dengan kenalan satu arah. Inspired by Call Me Maybe. JoshuaArthur and HectorEliwood ahead!


**Title**: Call Me Maybe?

**Fandom**: Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stone; Fire Emblem 7: Rekka No Ken (Blazing Sword)

**Disclaimer**: Intellegent System, Call Me Maybe by Megan Nicole

**Warning**(s): Typo(s), AU, Randomness, OOC

**Pairing**(s): JoshuaArtur; HectorEliwood

.

.

.

**=Please Hit Back Button Everytime You Feel Unsafe=**

.

.

.

Joshua/Artur

Joshua, siswa pindahan dari distrik Jehanna, langsung mendapat berbagai sorotan, terutama dari para gadis. Wajahnya tampan. Rambut merahnya yang panjang terlihat begitu mencolok, tetapi tidak terlihat norak. Mata rubynya bagai menyihir siapa saja yang melihat langsung kearahnya. Sikapnya yang _cool_ dan seolah _play-hard-to-get _membuatnya langsung memiliki segunung _fangirls_ di hari pertama bersekolah.

Kini sang pangeran-tampan-siswa-pindahan sedang berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang di klaim hampir semua orang- termasuk dirinya- membosankan. Perpustakaan. Mau tak mau, Joshua harus menyambangi tempat itu. Biasa. Tuntutan pelajaran.

Dalam perjalan, banyak siswi yang melirik-lirik kearahnya. Tapi Joshua sendiri tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada satupun dari mereka. Hanya sesekali melempar senyum agar tampak sopan- yang disambut jeritan histeris siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Joshua segera mencari seksi buku literatur bahasa. Setelah ketemu, Joshua langsung bergegas menghampiri bagian itu. Tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat macam perpustakaan. Ayolah! Hanya kutu buku yang mau berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini!

Dari arah berlawanan, Joshua melihat seorang siswa yang sepertinya satu tingkat dengannya. Anak itu mungkin salah satu kutu buku. Rambutnya berwarna orange ikal. Dia membawa sejumlah buku yang terlihat berat.

Beberapa langkah setelahnya, anak berambut orange itu tersandung. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa yang potensial membuatnya jatuh disana. Dasar _clumsy_.

Joshua yang berada beberapa meter di depannya refleks menangkap anak itu sebelum ia sempat mencium lantai perpustakaan dengan syahdunya (halah). Buku-buku yang dibawa anak itu jatuh berdebam di lantai.

Masih dalam posisi memeluk si orange, Joshua menyadari sesuatu. Meski dari jauh terlihat seperti kutu buku, dari dekat dia benar-benar _stunning_. _Cute to the extream _kalau author bilang. Rambut orangenya yang ikal terlihat manis dam _fluffy_. warna matanya- yang juga orange- benar-benar sejuk dipandang.

"Umm... eh, maaf...! A-aku... Lensa kontakku hilang dan kacamataku patah kemarin jadi-" si orange langsung berhenti bicara begitu melihat Joshua menatapnya agak... intens. "Uh... Halo?"

Tiba-tiba saja Joshua mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat si rambur orange terbelalak kaget dan langsung _blushing_.

"_Hey, I just met you_," Joshua berbisik tepat ditelinga si orange, membuat anak itu merinding dan _blushing_nya makin parah. "_and this is crazy_..."

Joshua lalu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lurus wajah blushing manis di depanya. "_But, here's my number_," Siswa bersurai merah itu lantas menarik keluar sebuah bolpoin dalam saku celananya lalu menuliskan sebelas kombinasi angka ke telapak tangan si manis di depannya.

Sekali lagi Joshua berbisik di telinga si rambut orange, "..._so call me maybe_?"

Si rambut orange menatap aneh kearah talapak tangannya sebelum kembali melihat kearah Joshua. Sebelum pergi, Joshua memberikan senyum seduktif terbaiknya sambil _winking_, membuat si orange kembali ber_blushing _ria.

'...siapa sih anak itu? Nggak kenal tiba-tiba ngasih nomer HP... Tauk ah," batin si orange sebelum memunguti bukunya yang berserakan dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/

.

.

.

Hector/Eliwood

Hidup baru sebagai anak kuliahan itu tidak mudah. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Hector ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di halaman kampusnya. Berpasang-pasang mata langsung melirik kearahnya, membuatnya risih. Oh, Elimine! Bagaimana nasibnya enam semester kedepan?

Tinggi, atletis, dan tentu saja tampan (Hector tidak bilang begitu. Gadis-gadis gila diluar sana yang bilang) membuat Hector mendapatkan perhatian lebih yang tidak pernah diinginkannya. Apalagi dengan tampang dan sikap yang agak bandel, tetapi hati sebaik pangeran dalam dongeng membuat Hector dengan mudahnya menaklukkan wanita jenis apapun. Mulai dari Farina yang sangat mata duitan dan _tomboy_, hingga Florina yang manis dan pemalu.

Lupakan. Hector tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Bukan karna dia -ahem-gay, meskipun jika iya, dia tak akan ambil pusing. Cinta tak mengenal gender, menurutnya. Hanya saja... yah, belum ada yang benar benar menarik perhatiannya.

...Dan percayalah, berjalan sambil melamun tentang kehidupan percintaan dan orientsi seksualmu itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyala sibuk berlari sambil terus melihat kebelakang dengan ekspresi horror. Sepertinya dia salah satu mahasiswa yang punya kepopuleran diatas rata-rata. Pagi-pagi sudah dikejar _fangirls_. Kasian kau nak...

Pemuda itu tidak melihat Hector yang bagaikan tower berlapis baja- sedang melamun dan tidak memperkatikan jalan- berada dalam jalur larinya. Tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari.

"Whaaa!" si rambut merah menabrak Hector. Dan catat bahwa menabrak orang dengan postur tinggi tegap berotot tidaklah menyenangkan. Gampangnya, sakit banget.

"Woops! Hey, perhatikan jalanmu!" seru Hector sambil menangkap sang pemuda- yang jauh lebih kecil darinya- dengan memeluknya.

si merah memperhatikan Hector. Bagaimana postur tubuhnya yang tinggi atletis cocok dengan wajahnya yang menggambarkan anak bandel secara alami. Rambut birunya yang berantakan, tapi terlihat halus. Mata biru gelapnya terlihat begitu memukau. Dan bahkan wajah bingungnya itu... Oh...

"Umm...?" Hector bingung mau bilang apa. Nama pemuda didepannya saja dia tidak tau.

"Eliwood," Kata si merah memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, Eliwood kalau begitu. Lain kali hati-hati," Hector melepaskan pelukannya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hey!" seruan Eliwood menghentikan langkah Hector. "Umm... _Hey, I just met you. And... this is crazy_..." Eliwood- yang wajahnya mulai memerah beberapa tingkat- mengambil secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas itu.

"_But here's my number_!" dengan wajah masih merah, Eliwood menjejalkan kertas itu ke tangan Hector. "So...umm... _call me maybe_?"

Hector mengamati angka-angka pada kertas itu. Eliwood. Nama yang tidak buruk. Dan sepertinya Hector akan menyukainya... Oh, lupakan telpon! Hector punya ide yang lebih baik!

"Hey!" kini giliran Hector yang memanggil Eliwood- yang sedang berusaha kabur. Eliwood berhenti dan berbalik, masih dengan blushing di wajah. "_Hey, I just met you too. And this is crazy_,"

"_But date me maybe_?" Hector menyeringai. Seringaian manly yang membuat siapa saja _melting_ dan sangat _heartbreaking_.

Eliwood kaget, namun langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sampai jumpa hari sabtu, kalau begitu," Hector tersenyum kearah pemuda rambut merah itu sebelum pergi. Meninggalkan Eliwood yang masih _speachless_ dan mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

**=Owari=**

.

.

.

**A/N**: bilang saya gila... haha... bunny plot ini nggak bisa hilang dari kepala saya! Tapi kayaknya ceritanya cheesy banget yah? iya, saya tau ini aneh (banget). daripada saya kepikiran terus, mending saya ketik deh :v

**Flame** **always** **accepted**!


End file.
